


Say Anything

by Ghostly_Ghoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Ghoul/pseuds/Ghostly_Ghoul
Summary: If you cant say it, sing it. At least that's what Pepper told him. What happens when Tony has to face his old lover who he hasn't seen in over 3 years. With the help of his new lover of course!





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Marvel characters. I do not own Troye Sivan's song. I only own the plot lines I created.

To say Tony was furious would be an understatement. He had worked so hard to build everything they had achieved with the Accords for that fucking imbecil to throw it all away over one goddamn person. Now don't get him wrong, it's not that James Barnes isn't worth it. It's just that none of this would have happened if Roger's had pulled his head out of his own self-righteous ass and trust Tony for 5 goddamn seconds. After all they'd been through as teammates, let alone friends or heaven forbid lovers. So here Tony is, 3 years later, with a song he wrote and no closer to accepting any of it.

On a deeper level he understands it wasn't Barnes but it was still his hands that strangled his mother and bashed his fathers head in. So no, Tony is most definitely not over that thank you very much. 

Now, you may be wondering: Why in the frick frack tickity tack would Tony write a song? Well, he's gotta let his emotions out somehow, right? The better question is: How did Pepper convince him to sing it at the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Fundraiser tonight? Answer: it's Pepper. 

Their will be hundreds of guests there. Including the Rouge Acengers who were granted full pardons. Of course Tont is no longer apart or funding them in anyway, shape or form. He had gotten an offer to join the X-Men and accepted. Who knew Tony Stark had a mutation? Well, himself but that's a different story. He had found some of his closest friends among those people and even found a lover. 

Lots of celebrities were singing at the fundraiser so that more people donated to the cause. He was the most talked about because nobody except Pepper and Rhodey knew he could sing. Most people thought it was because he had too big of an ego and they expected him to be horrible. Which he surprisingly wasn't. He was told he was actually very good.

His name was soon called and the room went silent instantaneously. Soon enough the whispers started. He heard snippets of it. "His ego is so big he actually thinks he will be good-" "-big ego after Iron Man-". He just kept walking and ignored them.

He finally made it up to the stage and started his dedication speech. "After Pepper became addicted to Glee she'd always tell me if I couldn't say it, sing it. Well, I'm finally ready to take her advice. I have a song I wrote myself to sing today. I wrote this song to not only help myself heal but to help the most stubborn person I've ever met finally realize I don't actually need him. So this one's to Steve from Brooklyn. I hope this solidifies in your mind that you don't always know what's right."

Steve and his team looked completely shocked (Steve's gaze mixed with a twinge of hurt.), while Tony's team plus Pepper and Rhodey looked proud and smug. The music started and everyone shut up so they could hear him sing. After a few seconds of music, Tony finally started to sing.

"Growing distance from your explanations.  
We're getting deeper in this mess.  
Take careful contemplation.  
I'd rather be splitting blood,  
Than have this silence fuck me up."

Rhodey winced. He knew how bad Tony's anxiety was especially now. He had spent countless nights trying to console Tony after he had vivid nightmares of Roger's or his parents dying or Barnes hand clawing at his Arc Reactor. He hopes this helps Tony.

"This separation, time and space between us.  
For some revelation,  
You didn't even care to discuss.  
I'd rather be black and blue,  
Than accept that you withdrew. "

Logan, who knew what had happened those 3 years ago, could still not believe that Roger's wouldn't trust Tony after what they had been through together. He also couldn't believe that Roger's would keep Tony's parents death from him and Romanoff helped. How could someone do that to a person? Logan supposed it came out alright though. Tony got a team who will always have his back no matter what and he got to be romantically involved with Tony. He always tries to treat Tony how he deserves, like he's the best thing that ever happened to him because he is. 

"Aah, just tell me.  
Say anything!  
Anything hurts less than the quiet.  
Just tell me.  
Say anything!  
Anything hurts less than the quiet."

Clint is sorry for what he did to Tony. Truly, he is but when it all comes down to it, he would choose Team Cap every time.

"Used to give each other the world, every bit.  
Used to be the one you'd talk to,  
When it'd all go to shit.  
Now I'm left here in the dust,  
With the taste of broken trust."

Steve was truly sorry for all the pain he'd caused Tony. He would always choose Bucky because he was his best friend. That doesn't mean he wants Tony back any less though. It would be okay because after the fundraiser he would go talk to Tony. Obviously Tony will need to apologize but after some reprimanding Steve will forgive him. They can pick back where they left off as teammates and more importantly lovers. It will all be okay.

"And I don't wanna walk away,  
But you left me no choice.  
Only talking to myself here,  
Now you muffled your voice.  
I'd rather have broken bones,  
And feel myself turn to stone."

Natasha was smart enough to realize he would never forgive them. Ever. She can only hope the others realize it too. 

"Aah, just tell me.  
Say anything!  
Anything hurts less than the quiet.  
Just tell me.  
Say anything!  
Anything hurts less than the quiet."

Tony didn't know it would feel this good to let these pent up feelings out. He's really glad Pepper forced him to do this because he can finally let go of that part of his life and continue being happy with his boyfriend Logan and his new friends he found with the X-Men.

"I don't mind that I know that you're wrong.  
I dont mind that you think you're right.  
All I want is a fight to fight,  
Anything but quiet."

Logan just wants to cuddle and kiss his genius until he feels better. 

"Just tell me.  
Say anything!  
Anything hurts less than the quiet."

As the music dies down the audience is on it's feet with enthusiastic applause. Tony went and sat with Pepper and Rhodey at their designated table as the founders of the foundation.

When the event ended, Tony was surprised to see Steve making his way towards him. Thankfully Logan got to Tony before Steve could but Tony could see Steve eavesdropping. 

Logan pulled Tony into a bear (Wolverine?) hug and tony melted into his warm embrace making Steve's heart clench with jealousy. Tony couldn't handle not being with the love of his life for the rest of his life any longer. 

So in front of the Rouge Avengers, the X-Men, Pepper and Rhodey, Tony pulled out a little gray box from his slacks. (It had been in his pockets for approximately 1 year, 7 months and 10 days. A little less than a year since they got together.) As he knelt to the ground he could see everyone's faces alight with shock, especially Steve's and Logan's. Tony started his grand speech. 

"Logan, I love you. We've been together for 2 years and 10 months in two days. I've had this ring in my pocket for over half that time. You helped me get through a whole heck of a lot and never once faltered even when I tried my hardest to push you away. I can't express how much you mean to me in words and I definitely can't express how much it would mean to me in you would become my husband. We can officially adopt Peter and have our own little family. If you say yes, I rather look forward to becoming Anthony Edward Howlett. Whaddya say, Sugarplum?"

Logan pulled Tony off the ground and into a tight hug. When he finally let go he allowed Tony to slip the vibranium band onto his finger. Upon closer inspection the band had 'Always and Forver' engraved into it. Logan knows he's going soft but he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.

~The End~


End file.
